This section provides background information related to the present disclosure which is not necessarily prior art.
Body mounts are commonly used in a vehicle to couple two components. A conventional body mount may include an elastomeric member disposed between an inner tube and an outer tube. The body mount may be configured such that when disposed in the vehicle, the elastomeric member falls short of abutting with the vehicle component in an unload state and abuts with the vehicle component during a loaded state. Specifically, the elastomeric member may disengage then engage with the vehicle component based on the movement of the vehicle components. In the disengaged state, the body mount allows soft travel between the vehicle components, whereas in the engaged state, the body mount provides rigid control to prevent pitch and roll of the vehicle. The engagement and disengagement between the elastomeric member and the vehicle component may generate noise, thereby affecting the noise, vibration, and harshness (NVH) characteristics of the vehicle.